


Extra Pale

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, F/F, First Meetings, Humor, Not Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes."Do you KNOW who I am?""Uhh... my soulmate, apparently."





	Extra Pale

~ Extra Pale ~

"Do you KNOW who I am?" the girl in white asks angrily, as the smoke from the explosion clears away.

"Uh..." Ruby replies, as eloquent as ever. She blinks a few times, staring at the girl's forehead as she tries to figure out if it's just a trick of the light or residual ash from the explosion that she's seeing. "... my soulmate, apparently?"

The heiress was about to introduce herself during the awkward pause, but her interlocutor's proclamation brings her up short.

Rather than bothering to help Ruby to her feet, Weiss leans down to peer at the other girl's starbright. Yes, that is definitely her eye color.

"Argh!" she growls as she straightens up. "Why does my soulmate have to be some childish... fool... _child_?!"

"I'm not a child," Ruby protests quietly. She still makes no move to get up off the ground until another girl comes over and reaches out to help her up.

"Well, at least she's not a Faunus," Weiss concedes, seeming content to have found one tolerable aspect of her soulmate.

"Ouch," Ruby groans as the girl who was helping her up drops her back to the ground again.

~oOo~


End file.
